Theo Solomon: This Government Has Failed The People
At a press conference in Tarbanos rising political hopeful, Theo Solomon, called on the government's failure to the people of the Empire. This government has failed the people. 59% of Falleen Citizens feel that their votes did little to change to the political establishment. Many feel regretful that they voted for the UKIP and the Socalists. The UKIP has always been for the establishment by the establishment and the Socalists claimed to fight against the establishment but in the end they just joined up with establishments making them the biggest hypocrites of politics in the Empire. Even the idiots who run my party are for the establishments. The power of who runs the Empire belongs to two entities, His Majesty and the People. We need to take power away from Corrintrin to the people. This government has also failed on foreign affairs. A few days ago the seven planes of Bolnomian origin forced itself over the blockade of Geelakkar Island. Who knows what was on those planes it could be weapons or tools to enforce the coomunist rule over the people of Geelakkar Island. The government has made no such attempts to reach out to the Red Federation or made any sort of public statement. We need to place a a no-fly zone over the whole island and tighten the blockade. In Rinum the communists claim that a Falleen agent was arrested and our incompetent government has made no such attempt at disclaiming them or calming the people. Yet the government claims that relations with the Red Federation are warming but on what we see are that relations are worsening. Internally, we have seen nothing but failure. Right now in Reellam, coal miners have taken up arms against the state and the Government have not spoken on it once. Not a word not even a peep. In Hastagia they desecrate our flag and the fires of rebellion burn brightly. Several Hastagians, I assume, are responsible for the bombing of the Tarbanos Conservative Party. This government is failing the businesses of the Empire. Already we have seen companies halt expansion including Kaldwin Industries and my own company, Solomon Industries. The Socalists are responsible for the growth of our businesses stagnating. Thats right because of the Socalists I have been forced to delay the long awaited announcement on new vehicles and end Solomon Industries of expansion into seacraft. If this keeps up we will start seeing companies leave Falleentium. Several years ago we saw one of the worst attacks ever on the Empire. These attacks resulted in over 10,000 dead and not one government since has found those responsible. I say that ends, now. I will get those responsible and there will be justice. This government has no intrests in justice for the fallen. The time is now, we end establishment. We will put the Empire first. The needs of our people and intrests of the Empire will put ahead in any negotiation. We will make this Empire business friendly once again. We will lead the world in a new age. A Falleen Age. Once the UKIP and the Socialists are gone it will be end of an error. Remember keep putting pressure on McMahon and his lackies to kick them out of the Moderate Party. I'm with you. Category:The Imperial Constitution